Carnival Games
by Mystery of the Emblem
Summary: It is time again for the Hoshidan Festival of Bonds, and the Nohrian royal family has come to enjoy it with the youngest member of their group. Xander/OC


**I wrote this for myself mainly, been feeling down and tried to cheer myself up. I thought I'd share it, see if anyone else likes it, too.**

* * *

The time had come again for the Hoshidan Festival of Bonds. The streets around Castle Shirasagi had been decorated with bright colors and Hoshidan flair. Even the Nohrians had been invited, as they had in the past few years since the war ended in peace.

Almost immediately upon arrival, the Nohrians had mostly split up, many of them going to play games or meet with Hoshidans who had become good friends. Siegbert, the Crown Prince of Nohr, was dressed in a deep purple kimono that had been designed for him. His family had been gifted specially tailored kimonos once they had arrived a few days prior. His cousin, Prince Forrest, watched him with an amused smile behind a pink silk fan.

The young prince had won four prizes with ease, all different colors of silk fans. Actually, he considered himself having won three, as Forrest had plucked the pink one he was hiding his smile behind from his hands as soon as he had won it. Siegbert had offered him the rest, but he had turned them down.

"Just watch some other people," Forrest suggested.

"But they'll all be gone if I do that!"

Forrest sighed. He was not so sure a fat plush Pegasus was worth the trouble. "Then ask your mother?"

Siegbert sighed and shook his head. It just would not be the same if his mother had won it. For the past three years, Queen Aleda had been followed through the festival by children from Hoshido, Nohr, and even the newly formed Valla. The young queen had a knack for the carnival games, and everything she won was offered sightlessly to one of the children. Koi fish, toys, trinkets, and sweets disappeared among the crowd of children that watched her with awe.

Siegbert had a reason for wanting the stuffed Pegasus. That reason was in his father's arms several yards away.

It had been the second time Princess Katerina had attended the festival, though it was the first time she stayed awake for it. The year before she had fallen asleep at some point, only to wake up later that night in her parents' room. She was one of the few children not laughing and hurrying through the game stalls. Though King Xander had asked if she wanted down, perhaps having Laslow or Peri to take her to play a few games, she stayed in his arms.

Though it was not as fun being held, from her view point she could see very familiar people, though she was searching the sea of color for a pale pink. Siegbert had inherited his mother's pale pink hair, while she had their father's blonde. Her mother had pulled it back away from her face earlier that day, but her curls bounced around as she searched.

She knew King Ryoma, somewhat. He was talking to her father, though she had little interest in what they were saying. Laslow had gone off a few minutes ago with the promise of returning immediately. There was a game to her right involving climbing a rope ladder and ringing a bell. It sounded simple, and Niles sure made it look simple as he was walking up the ladder _backwards,_ while Odin was hanging from his upside down and bemoaning that darkness had failed him. Uncle Leo watched his retainers and shook his head, though even Katerina could tell he was laughing.

Two Hoshidan ladies passed her, she couldn't remember their names but both had cooed over how cute she was when they arrived. Prince Takumi and Princess Sakura were also nearby. Takumi was running a game and his sister had stopped to speak to him.

As she turned to look behind her, Laslow reappeared at King Xander's side holding a plate of buns. "Milady," he said, offering her first taste. She looked curiously at it for a second, before taking one and taking a bite.

As his little sister and Laslow shared the plate, Siegbert and Forrest had been joined by Caeldori. She blushed deeply as she realized she was the cause for Siegbert's need to get the stuffed toy. "I'm sorry, Prince Siegbert," she said. She looked at him quickly, then turned her gaze down as her cheeks grew hotter. "I didn't think she would have fallen in love with my Pegasus."

"It's not your fault, Caeldori. It's just that... when Father told her Nohr is no place for a Pegasus, she got very upset, and I thought this might be the only way she could have one."

"Aww!" Caeldori's coo caused Siegbert's cheeks to flush the same shade of pink as his hair. "That's so sweet!" She turned and looked at the pile of plushies, which had grown smaller. There were about eight left. And Siegbert wanted to be the one who won it. It seemed the young prince had won everything _but_ a stuffed Pegasus.

"Maybe a fish?" she suggested.

Siegbert had considered it. But the reason his mother passed around so many was because the koi were not likely to make it on the trek back to Nohr. And if they _did,_ the drafty castle was no place for them, either.

"Plush Kinshi?" Forrest suggested. He pointed to a stall further down. A mountain of the plush Kinshi sat on the table, ready to be won. Siegbert sighed again. Perhaps, if the Pegasus were gone, he would have to find a substitute.

Meanwhile, Xander had managed to convince Katerina to actually play a few games. She had won a few small prizes, thanks in part to Prince Takumi who managed to distract her as he subtly caught the ball she had tossed and plopped it in a jar. "Tell no one," he muttered to Xander. Xander chuckled and swore he would remain silent.

"I saw nothing," he promised. Katerina's prizes, a paper butterfly kite with a ribboned tail, a paper lantern, a large red bow, and a tiny cat carved from wood, were safely in Laslow's hands. He did not seem to mind holding them for her.

As she looked longingly at the koi swimming around in their little glass bowls, a familiar sight caught her eye. She tugged on her father's sleeve and said, "Mother!"

Queen Aleda turned and smiled. She held something in under her arm. "There you two are!" She hurried as quickly as she could in the unfamiliar garb. Katerina removed her arms from Xander's neck and reached for her mother instead.

Aleda took Katerina from Xander and said, "I saved something just for you." She had won one of the many Kinshi toys, one that had a silk ribbon around its neck. Katerina smiled and held the toy close, enjoying the soft textures. Aleda smiled at Xander over their daughter's head, then stood on her toes for a quick kiss.

"I won some things, too."

"You did very good, princess," Aleda told her. She shifted Katerina, who was growing a little too big for her to carry, and added, "Let's go find Siegbert."

"The fireworks will be starting soon," Xander added.

Laslow separated from them, saying he would find Peri and join them later. They walked through the stands and excited children. Many of them held some kind of prize and a few even called their thanks to Aleda. Katerina looked to her father and thought of asking him to hold her. But then she saw Forrest. And where there was Forrest, there was usually Siegbert as well. As the crowds moved, she spotted him talking with Caeldori.

Aleda gasped as she began to wriggle. "Siegy!" she called. She hopped down and hurried towards him.

" _Kat!"_ her parents called, both of them hurrying after her. She paid little mind as she launched herself into Siegbert's arms.

"You know not to run off like that," Siegbert said. He was trying to scold her, but he could not do it through a smile.

"I guess it's a good thing you didn't get a Kinshi," Forrest pointed out. Katerina happily held out the stuffed animal their mother had won.

"It's very cute," Siegbert told her. "I thought of getting you one. But I had been trying to win you something else."

Aleda and Xander exchanged smiles as Siegbert pulled a fat plush Pegasus from behind his back where he had hid it as soon as he heard Katerina approach. "For me?" she asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Yes, I thought you would love it."

"You're the best brother!" She threw her arms around his neck in the tightest hug she could. He chuckled and hugged her back.

"Gods, that's cute," Aleda whispered to Xander. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest. "He won her a Pegasus!"

"I think your own prize has been forgotten," Xander said with a laugh.

"He's been trying to get it all day," Forrest told his aunt and uncle. He gestured to the stall, where one lone Pegasus plush remained. "And he almost didn't get one. Worth it?" he asked.

"Absolutely."

Xander took his eyes for just a moment as he looked down at Aleda. He was so pleased that the two of them were getting along. In fact, Katerina seemed to adore Siegbert more than she did them.

In fact, it was Siegbert who held her during the fireworks that night. She sat on his lap, her stuffed animals held tightly, as they watched explosions of colors and patterns fill the night sky. Their parents sat next to them, Aleda with her head on Xander's chest and he with his arm protectively around her. Thought they watched the fireworks, they would look at their children from time to time. Even though she was mesmerized, Katerina was also tired.

She would yawn as she watched. Soon she began to fight sleep, but sleep won out. Xander carefully picked her up so she would not wake. Siegbert caught the Kinshi as it fell from her hands. He held it as they returned to the castle. Katerina slept soundly as she was tucked into bed, the Pegasus held tightly in her arms. Siegbert sat the Kinshi on her pillow, and they left her to dream.


End file.
